Leap of Faith
by loralee1
Summary: Rose Tyler is looking for a way back to the Doctor. She just may have found one.


Leap of Faith

by Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

AN: Thanks to aalens for the wonderful beta

Rose Tyler, special consultant for Torchwood, sat on the low parapet lining the roof edge and watched the sun set over Cardiff Bay while dictating her finds into a small recorder. At full dark she glanced over her shoulder at the man hiding in the shadows of the air conditioning unit and smirked slightly. Setting aside the recorder she flipped open her phone and sent the text message that had been sitting in the drafts section of her phone for months. She slid the phone back into her pocket and bringing her legs up stood on the narrow ledge. She smirked again at the gasp of the man lurking in the shadows. She turned and jumped down to the roof.

"You know you don't really have to try to hide, don't you? Besides I'm done here, you can head on home," she said to the shadows.

The young man in the suit stepped out sheepishly. "I'm to stay with you, Ms. Tyler, the Directors orders."

She shrugged and stepped over to him. Then glared up into the night as a low flying zeppelin passed overhead.

"Bloody people think the rules don't apply to them," she keyed the com unit wrapped around her ear. "HQ this is Tyler, we've got another bloody zeppelin in the no fly zone above the rift. Yeah he's just past the Blaidd Drwg tower and heading out over the bay. Tyler out."

She knew Torchwood would soon have the police on to the pilot. It was the reason she'd been called in. The upsurge of disappearances into the rift and the loss of six zeppelins had people in general and the government in particular up in arms. The rift had caused them to lose six zeppelins; four gone without a trace into the rift, the fifth to structural damage from conflicting rift energies and the last one to a single engine, fixed wing airplane that came out of the rift and collided with the zeppelin. Airplanes had never caught on in this world. Rose regretted not knowing enough history to pin point the split.

She watched the zeppelin turned sharply away from the bay and the tag end of the rift in that sector of the city and then smirked and turned back to the young man in the suit waiting patiently for her.

"It's Jones isn't?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"She grinned and handed him the recorder, "If you could give that to Michaelson in the morning I'd appreciate it."

He accepted the small device with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Won't you be going in tomorrow, Ms Tyler?"

She shook her head and fished a black stocking cap from the pocket of her long black leather trench coat. "No," she said, pulling the cap over her blonde hair and down over her ears to ward off the chill from the night air, "I'm done here, I've found the clues and I'm going home."

He shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry; I don't understand."

"You've been following me for three days, surely you've realized that I can see the rift energies?" At his nod she continued, "The rift looks like heat shimmer on tarmac after a hot day." She gazed out across the rooftop toward where he knew the rift to be. "There are dark spots, holes in the rift, weak areas where things can pass through. My report details all but one. The one just there, four foot out and two down from the roof edge," she said pointing.

His gaze followed her finger. "No way to get to it, so there's no reason to report it," he said nodding.

"Actually it's going to seal up in just a few minutes," she said as she stepped closer to the air conditioning unit.

"How do you know?" he asked.

She ran a hand over the florescent graffiti spelling out the words 'bad wolf' and said softly, "I have faith." Then she turned abruptly and gestured towards the stair door. The young man hastened to open the door and then looked up with horror as he heard her begin to sprint across the roof toward the edge. He sprang after her and cried out, "Ms. Tyler!" He watched in disbelief as she pushed off the parapet and leaped over the side.

By the time he made it to the edge she was gone; trail of golden sparkles collapsing inwards and faint smell of ozone. He scanned the ground far below but there was no body just an empty courtyard. He sagged against the parapet; he'd been tasked with just one job, to guard Ms Tyler while she roamed Cardiff. Now she was gone and he wondered if he'd have a job tomorrow.


End file.
